The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mini Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fify Blushpink Two’.
The new Mini Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Andijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Mini Impatiens cultivars with small flowers, freely branching and flowering habit, and attractive flower and foliage coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 1999, of a proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection identified as code number MRO-4-9, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection identified as code number IW-808-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Fify Blushpink Two was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands in February, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Andijk, The Netherlands since February, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.